Book 1 Echoes of the Past Allegiances
by WriterBetweenTheLines
Summary: These are the Allegiances for my upcoming Fanfiction, Warriors: The Ancient Darkness. Suggestions appreciated! Disclaimer Inside.
1. Thunderclan

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or anything related to the franchise. All rights go to Erin Hunter (All four of them) and Harpercollins.

Author's Note

Hello everyone, I am the Writer Between The Lines. I am going to create a fancfiction that I hope that you will all enjoy, but first I have to design the allegiances. If you have any questions, suggestions, or requests please say so in the reviews. And one more thing. I'm sorry that the Clans don't have as many members as they do in the books. This is an experimental thing and I need practice before I design a story with a large amount of characters. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Thunderclan

Leader: Oakstar-Amber eyed, large, long-haired brown tom.

Deputy: Whitenose-Gray tom with white splash on muzzle and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Shiningleaf- Short-haired brown she-cat with sparkling, green eyes.

Warriors

Birchfire- Short-haired, brown tabby tom.

Blackear- Gray tom with one black ear.

Moonfang-Gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Sunclaw-Bright, ginger tom with white paws. Father of Rosekit.

Scarfur-Mottled black and white tom with a splash of white on his side that resembles a scar.

Grayear-Off-white tom with gray ears and blue eyes.

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Ashtail-White tom with a slightly ash gray tail.

Hollyheart-Pure black she-cat with startling green eyes.

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Whitestone- White she-cat.

Redpelt: Russet tom with a large array of scars. Father of Foxkit and Nightkit. Foster Father of Silentkit.

Dashfoot: Small,lithe, brown tabby tom. Father of Mousekit and

Apprentices:

Yellowpaw- Ginger she-cat.

Robinpaw- Russet red tom.

Lionpaw- Golden tabby with amber eyes.

Sandpaw- Ginger she-cat. Littermate of Yellowpaw.

Queens

Bluecloud- Silver-blue she-cat. Mother of Dawnkit and Rosekit.

Squirrelear-Brown tabby with abnormally small ears. Mother of Mousekit and

Shadewhisper- Black she-cat. Mother of Foxkit and Nightkit. Foster mother of Silentkit.

Kits

_Rosekit_- Calico she-cat with beautiful green eyes.

_Silentkit_- Black tom with gray eyes. Wouldn't talk to any cat for a bit more than a moon.

Nightkit- black tom. Foster brother of Silentkit.

Foxkit- russet she-cat. Foster sister of Silentkit.

Dawnkit- Cream colored she-cat. Sister of Rosekit.

Mousekit: Brown tabby she-cat with ears resembling her mother's.

Smallkit: Small, brown tabby tom.

Elders

Cloudpelt- Long-haired gray tom.

Cloverfoot: Tortoiseshell she-cat.

As the page says, this is Thunderclan. I need more ideas for the cats of the other Clans. If you have any ideas, please say so in a PM or a review. Once I have enough names, I will start the story. Until next time,

The Writer Between The Lines

P.S.

I italicized Rosekit and Silentkit because they are going to be the main characters.


	2. Apologies

Hello everyone, WBTL here. I'm sorry for the delay in the creation of my story and the allegiances of said story. I'm having a bit of writer's block when it comes to the names. Thus, I am going to base the members of Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan almost completely on suggestions. In other words, to increase the rate of development, please review and/or PM me with your suggestions and requests. Thank you for the support. Until I next write,

The Writer Between The Lines


	3. Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Warriors franchise. All credit goes to Erin Hunter ( All four of them ) and Harpercollins.

Hello again everyone. WBTL here. This is the continued allegiances of my upcoming fanfic, Warriors: The Ancient Darkness Book 1 Echoes of the Past. Now that this is finished, I will start work on the actual stoy itself. Remember, any suggestions, requests, or questions, don't be afraid to say so.

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Fallenstar- A black and white, patchy tom.

Deputy: Pinewhisker- black tom with long whiskers

Medicine cat: Willowbreeze- silver-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Warriors:

RoseFur: Brown and grey she-cat with rosy, amber eyes.  
LightClaw - White and light grey tom with Blue eyes

Apprentice-Skypaw

Mossleaf- calico she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Fernpaw

Ravenfrost- large, black tom

Thorntail- brown, tabby tom

Mintdapple- Dark gray she-cat

Tigersong:brown tabby she-cat with bright orange eyes  
Blackwing: black she-cat with a white belly and blue eyes

Shadowedfur: dark grey tom with a grey patch and orange eyes  
Brackenfoot: grey tom with dark brown paws and eyes

Apprentices:

SkyPaw - white, dark & light gray fur with icy blue eyes.  
Fernpaw - gray and white she-cat, with dark blue eyes

Forestpaw: dark brown tom with a white tail and green eyes  
Hollowpaw: black she-cat with brown patches and black eyes

Elders:

Lizardeye- old she-cat with one blind eye  
_

**RiverClan **

Leader: Dewstar-

Deputy: Snakesplash-

Medicine cat: Shimmerfrost-

Warriors:

Paleclaw- Pale brown tom, with pale blue eyes

Apprentice- Blazingpaw  
Streamtail- Silver she-cat with a long tail, and bright blue eyes

PrimPelt - A cream colored she-cat with amber eyes

ShadowHeart - Dark grey and black tom with leaf green eyes  
Lilystem: light brown she-cat with blue-purple eyes

Frogsong: small light brown she cat with darker brown paws and bright green  
eyes

Reedtail: rusty brown tom with piercing orange eyes  
Oakfrost: dark brown tom with lighter brown stripes and ice blue eyes

Shiningstream-indigo eyed warrior with silver fur

Nightivy -black tom with white underbelly and ivy green eyes

Apprentices:

Blazingpaw - reddish-orange tom with amber eyes and black paws.

Pebblepaw: dark grey tom with blue eyes

Fogpaw: small white she-cat with light grey paws, muzzle, tail tip and has  
very light blue eyes.

Elders:

Shallowfoot- Silver-gray tom with very short legs

**WindClan**

Leader: Whisperstar-Beautiful, young, gray she-cat with gray eyes.

Deputy: Heatherstrike- mottled tabby tom

Medicine cat: Shiningpool- Lithe, tan she-cat with soft, green eyes.

Warriors:

Berrytail - creamy brown flecked tom, with pale blue  
eyes  
Grassleaf - dark gray she-cat, with grassy-green eyes

Goldensight- Golden furred she-cat.

Gorsefur: dark brown tom with light brown stripes and light brown eyes  
Windypath: a small fast light grey she-cat with light blue eyes  
Heathergrass: light brown she-cat with light green eyes  
Swiftfoot: grey tom with a white paw and hazel eyes

Apprentices:

Moonpaw: calico she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye  
Amberpaw: brown tom with white belly and amber eyes

Elders:

Buzzingear- crazy old, tabby gray tom

Graywhisker- Silvery she-cat with a very gray muzzle  
_

And that's that, as they say. The story will start soon. Until then,

Writer Between The Lines

P.S. Thanks for all of the suggestions! Especially Song of Falling Feathers and Mallowbloom!


	4. Link

Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews and suggestions. I'm happy to say that the story can finally start! Here's the link:

s/9713280/1/Warriors-The-Ancient-Book-1-Echoes-of- the-Past

Sadly, it won't work as an actual link, so you'll have to copy and paste it into you address bar. Once again, thanks for all the support. Till next time,

WBTL


End file.
